


Снег для Принцессы

by bigfour_winterteam



Category: Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, Snow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfour_winterteam/pseuds/bigfour_winterteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На них на всех, бывает, находит. Иногда получается её растормошить, стряхнуть накрывшую её темноту. Чаще всего ему это удаётся, и тогда совсем уже было погасшая Рапунцель вдруг звонко хохочет, вновь прежняя и сияющая...<br/>Но не в день, когда не стало Готель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снег для Принцессы

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [Ник](http://www.diary.ru/member/?633580), написано для WTF The Big Four 2015

Дело плохо.

На них на всех, бывает, находит. По-разному, конечно. Мериде проще раскромсать занавески в клочья или угнать Ангуса в самую дальнюю долину, самой убежать ещё дальше – с ветром да выветрится. Иккинга Джек видел пару раз лежащим под крылом Беззубика и уткнувшимся лицом в драконову переднюю лапу – сам понял, что трогать не надо.

Ну, про себя он тоже всё знает. И старается уходить подальше, в те места, где даже природе не будут слишком сильно вредить страшные вспышки холода, пронизывающие землю в местах ударов кулаков.

Но вот с Рапунцель дело плохо. Ей не удаётся справляться с тоской быстро, она будто бы даже не успевает осознать тот момент, когда на неё наваливается тяжесть – и её сил тогда остаётся только на то, чтобы тихо лежать, изо всех сил вжимаясь в кровать. Словно прося если не землю сомкнуться над ней и забрать её вместе с болью, то хотя бы большое лоскутное покрывало.

Иногда получается её растормошить, стряхнуть накрывшую её темноту. Чаще всего ему это удаётся, и тогда совсем уже было погасшая Рапунцель вдруг звонко хохочет, вновь прежняя и сияющая...

Но не в день, когда не стало Готель.

Он знает слишком хорошо о том, что это такое. С памятью о том, что сделало его Хранителем, вернулись и воспоминания о сестре. Можно не думать об этом, прятать, глушить – но это то, что остаётся с ним постоянно и ждёт только своего шанса, чтобы подползти исподтишка и вцепиться зубами в незащищённое.

Когда он видит на улице мальчишку, крепко держащего за руку младшую сестрёнку.  
Когда смотрит на деревенских детишек, бегущих к замёрзшему озеру с самодельными коньками за плечами.  
Когда один из троих рыжих чертей неожиданно выключается на коленях у Мериды, тут же замирающей и осторожно ерошащей мягкие кудряшки...

Поэтому Джек сразу понимает, что происходит с Рапунцель. Что у неё внутри огромный ворочающийся ком торчащих острых осколков, заполняющий грудь и не дающий дышать, ком из боли, чувства вины и тоски. Кем бы ни оказалась в итоге Готель, сколько зла бы она ни сотворила и что бы на деле ни было замаскировано под искреннюю заботу и любовь – она была не только её матерью. Она была единственным человеком, которого знала Рапунцель на протяжении восемнадцати лет. Она была всем её миром. И этим воспоминаниям не исчезнуть просто так.

Он не знает, как помочь, можно ли ей помочь вообще – что ты сделаешь, когда у другого дыра в груди, что ты сделаешь, когда сам ходишь пробитый насквозь – и прижимается лбом к оконному стеклу. Но когда под его пальцами скапливаются снежинки, тут же расходясь по стеклу тонкими нежными узорами, идея в голову всё-таки приходит.

Тихонько толкнув створку незапертого – он знает – окна, Джек забирается внутрь. Вздрогнув от лёгкого стука, Рапунцель поднимает голову, и у Джека от её взгляда сжимается сердце. Ну нет. Нельзя её так оставлять. Джек подходит ближе и берёт стриженую голову в ладони, взлохматив пальцами тёмные волосы и даже не борясь с захлёстывающей острой нежностью.

Ей девятнадцать. Ему никогда не будет даже годом больше семнадцати.  
Но рядом с ней он вновь может почувствовать себя старшим братом, готовым защитить сестру от всего мира. И от неё самой, если понадобится.

– Оденься потеплее, – тихо произносит он, перебирая тёмные короткие вихры.  
– Там холодно?

Джек улыбается.

– А вдруг снег?  
  
***

Но снег нельзя вызвать просто так, по одному слову.  
А значит, хорошо, что Джек знает, как.

– Закрой глаза, – просит он Рапунцель.

И за секунду до того, как она послушно опускает ресницы, Джек успевает заметить в её взгляде то самое мерцание, за которое так её любит. Всегда, всегда, как бы больно ей ни было, что бы ни происходило – она остаётся собой, готовая закрыть глаза и безоглядно поверить в чудо, с восторгом согласиться на любые безрассудства, поймать чужую ладонь – и броситься с головой в какое угодно приключение…

Она всё ещё идёт за своими фонариками.

Улыбаясь, Джек поднимает голову к небу и зажмуривается. Он представляет, как высоко-высоко в самых холодных и чистых облаках рождаются самые первые снежинки. Как формируются один за другим тонкие хрупкие лучики, как нарастают и соединяются на них кристаллы, превращаясь в идеальные, без единой неправильной линии, невесомые шестиконечные звёзды. Он видит каждую из них в отдельности – и все вместе, он представляет, как у них прорезаются и раскрываются их ледяные крылья, чувствует их нежные прикосновения…

И весь снег сейчас – это он.  
И его дыхание – дыхание снега.

– Можно смотреть, – сквозь улыбку шепчет Джек, и открывает глаза одновременно с Принцессой.

И снег идёт.

Рапунцель с тихим вскриком замирает на месте, заворожённая, и Джек мгновенно чувствует взметающийся вихрь охватившего её счастливого изумления – словно сердце пронзает каждой летящей снежинкой, и по телу волной пробегает дрожь – не от холода, от восторга.

Ему дано чувствовать искристую и сверкающую радость каждого ребёнка, выбегающего под снегопад, он хохочет вместе с детьми, играющими в снежки в любом уголке мира, готовый присматривать за вылетевшими в санках на дорогу и вытряхивать снежные завалы из-за воротников, он гладит по волосам всех малышей, впервые в жизни увидевших падающий снег… Но рядом Рапунцель, и только её восхищение наполняет сейчас Джека до краёв, пока в её глазах отражаются все его снежинки.

И кружатся, кружатся, кружатся белые-белые хлопья, опускаются на них, сверкают в воздухе, танцуют, усыпая дорожки, дома, ступени лестниц, замирают на пальцах Джека, на кончиках распахнутых ресниц Рапунцель, снежинки подлетают ближе и целуют их обоих, заколдованных в этом потрясающем снегопаде…

Джек глубоко вдыхает зимний воздух. И берёт Рапунцель за укрытые варежкой пальцы:

– Идём гулять?  
  
***

А потом будто весь город накрывает огромным стеклянным куполом снежного шара, под которым идёт бесконечный сияющий и совсем не холодный снег, и в центре этого шара – они двое.

Бросая на неё взгляд, Джек успевает заметить, как она, слушая его, прячет украдкой всё-таки выступившие слёзы. Он не говорит ничего, ни словом не даёт понять, что увидел, продолжая рассказывать, кажется, о том, что в этом году видел в мастерской Северянина… Но ей и не нужны никакие слова, она просто очень сильно сжимает его руку, запрокинув голову и пытаясь справиться со всем, что чувствует сейчас, когда её сердце разрывается, влюблённое в нестерпимую красоту падающего снега. Джек возвращает пожатие. И когда Рапунцель смотрит в тёмное бездонное небо сквозь танцующую бесконечность сияющих белых хлопьев в свете фонаря – несколько снежинок смахивают её слёзы.

Но она улыбается.  
  
***

На рынке они покупают у весёлого усатого торговца Ганса по кружке эггнога, щедро сдобренного корицей, и один на двоих длинный батон – солнечно-золотистый, ещё горячий и совершенно невозможно пахнущий – и идут по улочкам куда ноги заведут, смеясь и откусывая по очереди.

Ну как «по очереди».

– Дай сюда батон.  
– Во принцессы дают. На. Ну и, собственно, так и вышло. Пасха, дети радостные, бегают и ищут под кустами яйца… и над всем кружится белый снег.  
– А красиво.  
– А то. Правда, снежинки я сделал в виде пасхальных яиц. И такого же размера.  
– И Кролик, говоришь, не оценил…  
– Прекрати хихикать. Дай сюда батон.

На одном повороте они буквально втыкаются в оленя. Чудесного северного оленя, который обиженно фыркает и мотает лобастой головой, увенчанной роскошными рогами… на которых позвякивают маленькие бубенчики.

– Эй, малыш!.. – Рапунцель тут же вручает Джеку свою кружку и подбегает к большому зверю. – Ты потерялся? Заблудился? Ты чей?.. Хороший… Дай батон.  
– Эй, это наш батон!  
– Ну смотри, он же потерялся. Вдруг он голодный?

Олень протяжно фыркает и тыкается лбом ей в ладонь. Джек теряет дар речи. Рапунцель невозмутимо отламывает ломоть от батона и протягивает на ладони этой зверюге. Зверюга вежливо обнюхивает её пальцы, снова фырчит и смотрит вопросительно.

– Можно, можно, – улыбается Рапунцель.  
– Калле! Вот ты где! А ну-ка… ой-й-й!

Из-за угла выскакивает запыхавшаяся, раскрасневшаяся девушка не старше Рапунцель – и чуть не поскальзывается на повороте, увидев их и попытавшись сделать книксен.

– Принцесса!.. Спасибо, что задержали его! Ой, то есть… ну, правда, спасибо! Он у меня в который раз убегает… и идёт глазеть на королевский замок. Вот я тебе сейчас!

Рапунцель весело улыбается и гладит оленя по мягкому кожаному носу. Джек на прощание касается красивых тяжёлых рогов – и они покрываются лёгким и тонким серебристым узором из инея.

– Смешные какие…  
– Ага.

Джек легонько, чтобы не заморозить ненароком, обнимает Рапунцель, опустив подбородок ей на плечо, и фыркает совсем по-оленьи, когда мех на ее воротнике щекочет ему нос. Рапунцель ерошит ему волосы, пока они оба смотрят вслед мотающему бубенчиками Калле и его хозяйке.

– А батон ещё есть?..  
  
***

– Джек!..

Рапунцель вдруг хватает его ладонь и останавливается у сверкающего моста, облитого светом вереницы фонариков с разноцветными стёклами, развешанных над ним. Она зачарованно смотрит на переливающиеся отсветы на заснеженных перилах и тихонько вскрикивает от восхищения, когда они накладываются друг на друга и смешиваются…

– Джек, смотри, ну смотри же! Точь-в-точь как в калейдоскопе, только… только ещё волшебнее… Смотри!

А Джек в который раз ловит себя на мысли: _Север, старик, ты воистину Хранитель Чуда, кто бы спорил, но ты можешь сколько угодно смотреть на мир своими большими глазами – твои чудеса не будут ничего значить без тех, кто сможет их заметить._

А она вот видит. И Джек готов поспорить на что угодно: видит именно то, что хотел показать Северянин. В каждом сияющем ёлочном шаре, в каждой фигуре гарцующего где-нибудь у лавки стекольщиков ледяного оленя. И когда он, насвистывая мелодию танца Феи Драже, складывает вместе цветные стёклышки и собирает из них гирлянды, то может быть уверен: каждую частичку его магии, что он поместит в свои чудесные игрушки, будет кому чувствовать. Всем сердцем.

И вечер бесконечен.  
И снег – тоже.  
  
***

Они переходят замёрзшую реку и сворачивают то в одну, то в другую сторону, улочка за улочкой, и совершенно неожиданно выходят к парку, пустому и тихому-тихому. А за оградой тёмные, стройные и невероятно красивые в снежных оборках ели касаются самого неба...  
Не сговариваясь, даже не глядя друг на друга, Джек и Рапунцель шагают в ворота, чуть скрипнув калиткой.

И падают в запределье. Совершенное, невозможное, нездешнее запределье.

Тишина царит такая, что хочется вовсе не дышать. Всё, что слышно – звук их шагов да хруст снега, лёгким одеялом укутавшим землю и искрящимся мириадами огоньков. Рапунцель, кажется, и правда, не то не дышит, не то пытается вдохнуть вместе с холодным хрустящим воздухом всё волшебство вокруг – и захватывающую дух красоту елей в чудесных бальных платьях из снега, и каждую из инеистых искорок, и...

Джек замирает на секунду – а потом подпрыгивает на дорожке и, уцепившись за огромную еловую лапу, сбрасывает с неё весь снег им на головы...  
Рапунцель ахает – и тут же хохочет, ловя снежные хлопья, летящие вокруг, запрокинув голову в тёмное небо, и светится, и в глазах у неё – столько искристого счастья...

И тишина вокруг, кажется, вовсе на них не в обиде – только мягко обнимает их, лёгких-лёгких, надышавшихся зимой и ночью, тёмным небом и белым пушистым снегом.  
И где-то в глубине парка, будто почувствовав их присутствие, мигает и загорается неверным танцующим огнём единственный фонарь.

Рапунцель медленно подходит и легонько гладит покрытый изморозью фонарный столб. Джек стоит чуть поодаль, рисуя что-то на снегу кончиком посоха.

Но когда Рапунцель едва слышно произносит: «Спасибо», он слышит.  
И отвечает так же тихо, и улыбается:

– Всегда пожалуйста, Принцесса.  
  
***

И снег бесконечен.  
И они – тоже.

**Author's Note:**

> http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/?tag=4991112


End file.
